Amor e Ambição
by PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter
Summary: Casada com Harry Potter e no auge de sua carreira profissional como Corresponde de Quadribol Sênior do Profeta Diário, Ginny recebe uma promoção que a faz conviver com o odioso Draco Malfoy. Cega pela ambição de fazer tudo pelo seu novo emprego, sua vida desmorona pouco a pouco e ela se vê então dividida entre dois amores. D/G Pós-Hogwarts! Read&Review, prometo nao decepcionar!
1. Folhas Secas

**FOLHAS SECAS**

"Bem vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informe seu nome e objetivo da visita."- Falou uma voz de uma mulher que parecia estar ao lado de Ginny na cabine telefônica.

"Ginevra Molly Potter"- respondeu de maneira apreensiva e segurando fortemente sua bolsa contra o peito.

"Motivo da visita ao Ministério da Magia?" - Perguntou a voz.

"Eu tenho uma hora marcada no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, setor de Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos." - Ginny não gostava do fato de ter que responder o porquê estava ali. Aquilo cabia a ela, somente a ela – e a Harry.

"Por favor, prenda o crachá de visitante no peito de suas vestes."

Assim que o crachá apareceu no potinho de moedas Ginny prendeu-o em suas vestes e a voz falou mais uma vez

"Senhora Potter, você deverá se submeter a uma revista e apresentar sua varinha à mesa da segurança localizada ao fundo do Átrio."

Quando a cabine começou a se mover Ginny ficou tonta e segurou-se no telefone para não cair. Não gostava quando tinha que utilizar a cabine para entrar no ministério, seu afastamento do trabalho fez com que perdesse seu privilégio de entrar como funcionária.

"O Ministério da Magia deseja à senhora Potter um bom dia." - Falou a voz feminina quando a cabine finalmente a cabine parou de se mover.

Ginny atravessou o saguão sem prestar atenção em quem estava passando por ela. Fazia um tempo desde a última vez que tinha pisado ali e não se sentia da mesma forma, ela não queria estar ali e não queria encontrar ninguém tampouco.

"Varinha, por favor, senhora Potter." - Disse um homem negro e alto.

Tirando a varinha de dentro do bolso do casaco, Ginny entregou e esperou a análise.

"Choupo com pelo de unicórnio, 23 cm e levemente maleável?"

"Sim."

"Muito bem senhora Potter. Sua varinha fica comigo até a sua saída. Tenha um bom dia." - O homem guardou a varinha de Ginny e voltou a conversar com seu colega ao seu lado.

Começou a andar em direção aos elevadores e teve a sorte de encontrar um livre e vazio assim que chegou. Quando a porta do elevador fechou uma voz feminina, Ginny acreditava que era a mesma da cabine telefônica, começou a anunciar os níveis. Para a sua tristeza, ao longo que o elevador foi descendo de nível pessoas e memorandos passaram a entrar e sair, mas ninguém que ela realmente conhecesse, o que a deixou aliviada quando finalmente chegou ao nível desejado.

"Nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, incluindo a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia, o Quartel General dos Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos." - Disse a voz feminina.

Ginny saiu do elevador e logo localizou uma placa que indicava onde era o setor dos Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e seguiu as direções até finalmente encontrar a sala.

"Senhora Potter?" - Perguntou uma senhora gorda que vestia um vestido azul turquesa com penas de pássaro na manga. Ginny pode ver no crachá preso ao seu vestido que chamava Mathilda Pranks.

"Sim." – Disse receosa.

"Sua sessão está marcada para as oito horas da manhã." - Falou a mulher de maneira áspera e começou a revirar umas pastas dentro da gaveta de sua escrivaninha. - "São oito da manhã agora, onde está Potter? Vocês acham que o setor de Serviços não tem outras coisas a resolver? Você está vendo aquela papelada ali?" - Perguntou Mathilda Pranks apontado para uma pilha de pastas no canto direito da sala. - "Aquilo são mais dezenas de coisas que ainda temos que resolver até o fim do mês. Caso Potter não chegue dentro de 5 minutos vocês terão que remarcar a sessão. E acredito que só conseguirão novamente para o próximo mês."- A gorda senhora Pranks voltou-se para seus papéis sem mais dar muita atenção a Ginny.

_Merda_. Pensou. Onde estava o Harry afinal? Eles já tinham chegado num acordo, já tinham certeza do que queriam. _Será que ele mudou de ideia? Mas o Harry nunca me deixaria plantada aqui, não sem avisar, não sem se explicar. _Perdida em seus pensamentos Ginny olhou para o relógio na parede e constatou que eram oito horas e quatro minutos. Foi quando finalmente aparece um Harry na porta segurando sua maleta e olhando pra Ginny de uma maneira que ela não pôde interpretar.

Mathilda Pranks levantou os olhos, viu Harry na porta da sala, olhou para o relógio e voltou a olhá-los encostando a pena na mesa. - "Muito bem, acompanhem-me os dois. Vou levá-los à pessoa que vai dar ao andamento ao processo de vocês."

Harry e Ginny se cumprimentaram de maneira educada e seguiram a senhora até uma sala com várias mesas e pessoas trabalhando nelas. Andaram até uma mesa onde um senhor com idade mais avançada trabalhava.

"Senhor Forbes, aqui estão Ginevra e Harry Potter." - Disse Mathilda Pranks antes de deixá-los e voltar para a recepção.

"Sim, sim. Muito obrigada Mathilda." - Senhor Forbes voltou os olhos para Harry e Ginny, e fez um gesto para que sentassem. - "Senhor e senhora Potter, podemos?" - perguntou Forbes pegando seus óculos.

"Podemos"- responderam Harry e Ginny em uníssono.

* * *

Ginny e Harry deixaram a sala após o que pareceu ser em torno de trinta minutos. Ao chegar ao corredor se despediram de maneira breve e Harry seguiu na direção contrária a dela, uma vez que seu escritório era no mesmo andar e ela seguiu em direção aos elevadores.

Ao ver um elevador com a porta ainda aberta apressou o passo para que pudesse sair dali o mais depressa possível. Para a sua desagradável surpresa, a pessoa que mais não desejara ver hoje estava lá e assim que Ginny adentrou no elevador pareceu tão surpreso de vê-la quanto ela. Tinha toda certeza do mundo que seu rosto nesse momento estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Antes de se despedir de Harry tentou evitar olhá-lo para que ele não pudesse ver qualquer sinal de fraqueza. Ela estava tentando se segurar, mas nunca se permitiria chorar. Não ali, não agora.

"Malfoy"- Cumprimentou o rapaz e se acomodou junto à porta do elevador de maneira que pudesse ficar o mais longe possível dele.

Draco Malfoy estava elegante e clássico como sempre. Usava um sobretudo preto abotoado no pescoço e tinha seus cabelos prateados penteados de maneira impecável. Fixou o olhar no crachá no peito dela antes de voltar o olhar para seu rosto.

"Weasley"- Cumprimentou em resposta com um aceno de cabeça.

Uma voz feminina anunciou que tinham chegado ao nível um do Ministério e Malfoy se encaminhou para a saída do elevador.

"Devo admitir que a Gilbert não trabalha tão bem quanto você, Weasley. Diga ao seu chefe que da próxima vez que ela distorcer alguma palavra minha eu não concederei nunca mais ao Profeta Diário nenhuma entrevista exclusiva. Ou vocês tiram aquela incompetente do cargo ou vão ter que se contentar com as entrevistas coletivas, como qualquer jornal faz. E não pense que eu não o farei porque farei." - Malfoy segurou a porta do elevador para poder dar sua mensagem e ignorou quando a voz feminina pediu para que soltasse o elevador ou caso contrário teria sua varinha confiscada, mas ao encostar a sua varinha na porta do elevador, a voz feminina se calou como tivesse entendido com quem estava falando.

Não teve a chance de respondê-lo, pois Malfoy se virou e a porta do elevador finalmente se fechou. Ginny teve esperar que o elevador subisse todos os andares para que, finalmente, chegasse ao Átrio e enfim pudesse partir. Direcionou-se ao fundo do saguão para que pudesse pegar sua varinha.

"Senhora Potter, aqui está sua varinha. Crachá, por favor?" - Era o mesmo rapaz que lhe atendeu quando chegou, mas ele não pareceu ter notado que o nome em seu crachá havia mudado.

"Weasley." - respondeu Ginny chamando atenção do rapaz que antes estava no jornal em suas mãos.

"Desculpe-me?" - perguntou, mas ao pegar o crachá e ler o nome que tinha escrito nele ficou visivelmente constrangido. Abandonando o jornal sobre a mesa, fitou Ginny e completou. - "Tenha um bom dia Senhorita Weasley."

Quando Ginny aparatou n'A Toca viu que a geada agora cobria toda a grama antes verde e macia. À medida que o inverno avançava, levava embora não apenas o calor, mas também suas esperanças de que tudo se normalize.

Ao entrar em casa Ginny correu em direção a sua mãe e ao abraçá-la começou a chorar em seus braços. Nunca imaginou que poderia doer tanto, era como se seu coração tivesse sido espremido para caber numa caixinha de fósforos e seu estômago parecia dar voltas. Como sua vida poderia ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo?

"Calma, minha querida. Eu sei que deve estar doendo muito no momento, mas vai passar. Até as árvores precisam perder suas folhas, que ficam secas até que cair, para depois do inverno renascer com folhas lindas, verdes e assim ficar cheia de vida novamente." - Sua mãe massageava seu braço enquanto falava.

"Mas por que o fim teve que ser agora? Por que não pode ser até que a morte tivesse nos separado? Vê você e papai? Estão juntos até hoje. Era assim que eu via o casamento, como uma coisa que pudesse durar até o fim dos meus dias."

"Nós nunca poderemos obter todas as respostas que buscamos, querida. O que deve ser feito agora é seguir em frente. Você é uma mulher bonita e bem sucedida. Sei que não pensa em trabalhar agora, mas talvez já esteja no momento certo. Você precisa ocupar sua cabeça, você ama o que faz, então faça disso o apoio que você precisa para se reerguer."

"Eu não quero voltar a vê-lo, mamãe. Não quero tornar as coisas piores." Fungou.

"Você vai ter que enfrentar isso, minha filha, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Talvez seja melhor você se deitar agora, eu levo seu almoço mais tarde."

Ginny concordou com a cabeça e subiu para o seu antigo quarto. Sabia que sua mãe estava certa, mas não ia ser fácil seguir em frente, não seria fácil retomar sua vida, não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Trocou de roupa e vestiu seu velho pijama a fim de poder conseguir ter um descanso, mas ela não conseguia pregar os olhos. Deitada, começou a repassar em sua mente tudo o que tinha lhe acontecido até então.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a minha amiga Renata que me acompanha nessa fic desde o princípio! Love you, Vaca!

Olá DG addicts! Resolvi postar essa fanfic mesmo que ainda esteja incompleta (estou atualmente escrevendo o nono capítulo), pois não aguento esperar!

E ai gente? O que acharam? Bom? Mais ou menos? Ruim? Digno de pena?

Para as que gostaram fiquem tranquilas, pois já tenho muita coisa adiantada e não pretendo demorar muito pra postar o capítulo dois.

MANDEM REVIEWS!

**N/A 2: **Gente, perdoem-me caso haja muitos erros de português! Esforcei-me ao máximo para não cometer nenhum! Se houver alguma beta reader de plantão, gostaria muito que se voluntariasse para trabalhar comigo!


	2. A Proposta

**N/A: **Oi gente, não gosto de começar um capítulo com notas, mas achei que seria importante, pois recebi um aviso de que ficou confuso a ocorrência dos fatos do capítulo anterior e os fatos deste capítulo!

Para ficar claro, vou repostar o último parágrafo do capítulo anterior:

"Ginny concordou com a cabeça e subiu para o seu antigo quarto. Sabia que sua mãe estava certa, mas não ia ser fácil seguir em frente, não seria fácil retomar sua vida, não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Trocou de roupa e vestiu seu velho pijama a fim de poder conseguir ter um descanso, mas ela não conseguia pregar os olhos. Deitada, começou a repassar em sua mente tudo o que tinha lhe acontecido até então."

Vamos, então, a partir deste capítulo, ver o que aconteceu até o divórcio de Harry e Ginny, ok? Quando o flashback acabar irei avisá-los devidamente!

* * *

**A PROPOSTA**

Quando terminou Hogwarts, Ginny jogou pelo seu time de coração, Harpias de Holyhead, como apanhadora e um grande destaque em campo. Ao se aposentar, virou Correspondente Sênior de Quadribol do Profeta Diário e mais uma vez tornou-se destaque por sua determinação e matérias de primeira mão. Estava tudo como ela sempre quis até o dia em que o editor chefe do Profeta Diário, Barrick Brown veio até sua sala.

"Minha sala, Potter." – Falou o careca Barrick Brown batendo à mesa de Ginny. Ela odiava quando ele fazia isso, pois era totalmente desnecessário uma vez que ela não era surda. Respondendo positivamente com a cabeça, Ginny guardou o pergaminho que redigia a próxima matéria e levantou-se para acompanhar o chefe.

Sempre que ia até a sala de seu chefe, que era muito maior que a sua, não conseguia não notar a decoração de mau gosto do ambiente. A parede mostarda brigava violentamente com a cadeira de veludo verde berrante e cada móvel da sala tinha uma tonalidade de madeira diferente. _Como é possível alguém estar nessa sala e não sentir vontade de botar fogo em tudo que tem nela?_

"Potter, você sabe que seu trabalho é muito bem visto aqui no Profeta Diário, diariamente eu recebo corujas elogiando você."– Disse Barrick Brown fazendo com que ela esquecesse a decoração do ambiente.

Ginny sorriu agradecida, mas não entendia aonde o chefe queria chegar. Qual era o verdadeiro motivo de tê-la chamado em sua sala? Certamente não era apenas para elogiá-la, Barrick Brown não perderia seu tempo com tanto.

"Como você sabe a coluna de política está indo de mal a pior." – Ginny sentiu um frio na barriga quando ele proferiu essas palavras; não gostava do rumo que a conversa podia tomar. – "Pois bem, pediram-me para que eu indicasse uma nova pessoa ao cargo de Colunista Sênior e eu escolhi você." – Falou como se estivessem conversando sobre a previsão do tempo.

"Desculpe-me?" – Disse sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido. – "Senhor Brown eu não tenho experiência alguma em redigir sobre política. Acho que existem muitas ouras pessoas aptas a ocupar o cargo melhores que eu aqui no Profeta." – Não podia acreditar. Ela Colunista de Política? Isso só poderia ser uma piada de muito mau gosto.

"Você que pensa, minha jovem. Poucas pessoas tem a sua ousadia. Além do mais, você tem isso nas suas veias. Sua família e marido já estiveram e estão diretamente relacionados à política do mundo mágico, você viveu coisas que poucas pessoas sequer imaginaram em viver. Portanto, não ouse dizer que não fiz a escolha certa, Potter." – Barrick Brown tinha os dedos cruzados embaixo do queixo e parecia não estar disposto a desistir de convencê-la.

"Eu não tenho certeza se concordo com você, Sr. Brown..." – Ginny não sabia o que realmente pensar. Afinal, ele tinha razão ao falar que sempre foi muito ligada à política do mundo mágico.

"Pense bem, Potter. Seu trabalho se resumirá a frequentar as coletivas do Ministro, e você está mais do que acostumada com coletivas; além disso, terá total liberdade para escolher sobre o que escrever nas suas colunas. Eu já mencionei o aumento de trinta por cento?" – Disse a última frase com uma falsa dúvida, ela tinha certeza de que essa era a carta na manga que ele tinha para persuadi-la.

Ginny ficou alguns segundos calada digerindo a informação enquanto Barrick Brown a fitava esperando alguma resposta da ruiva.

"Talvez eu devesse ter um tempo para refletir sobre o assunto, Sr. Brown. Esse não é o tipo de decisão que eu consigo tomar de uma hora para a outra." – Barrick Brown não disfarçou o desapontamento com a resposta, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer no momento além de consentir.

"Muito bem. Preciso que você me dê uma resposta no mais tardar na sexta-feira, Potter."

Concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se para enfim deixar a sala, porém se sentia estranha. Algo nela dizia que não era uma má ideia no final das contas, talvez fosse realmente capaz de redigir sobre política e, além disso, teria um aumento considerável de salário. Quando alcançou a porta, parou e respirou fundo. Ela provavelmente se arrependeria do que estavas prestes a fazer, mas o fez antes que mudasse de ideia.

"Ok" – Disse virando-se para o chefe.

Barrick Brown estava concentrado nos papéis sobre sua mesa e levantou os olhos sem à princípio entender o que ela queria dizer. – "Devo considerar isso como um 'sim', Potter?" – Perguntou esboçando um leve sorriso.

"Está bem, eu aceito." – Disse começando a se arrepender. – "Eu aceito ser a Colunista de Política do Profeta Diário."

"Ótima escolha, Potter. Sabia que você ia tomar a decisão correta." – Barrick Brown dava um sorriso e passava um lenço na careca úmida. – "Preciso que você venha aqui amanhã às catorze horas para assinar o contrato. Não se atrase."

Ginny foi para casa mais cedo naquele dia, mal esperava chegar à casa, encontrar Harry e contá-lo a novidade. Tinha certeza de que ele ficaria muito feliz por ela e que lhe ajudaria em tudo que fosse possível.

Quando terminava de preparar o jantar, escutou um barulho vindo da porta frontal da casa.

"Harry?" – Perguntou.

"Sou eu, Gin." – Harry apareceu à porta da cozinha, estava aparentemente exausto.

"Como foi seu dia?" – Disse ao colocar a salada em uma travessa.

"Exaustivo, as preparações para a copa são sempre uma loucura." – Harry jogou a maleta no canto da parede e abraçou a mulher por trás.

"É, eu sei." – Disse sorrindo enquanto o marido beijava-lhe o pescoço. – "Escuta, tenho uma novidade para te contar."

"Uma novidade, é?" – Disse ainda sem largá-la ou parar de beijá-la.

"Não consigo me concentrar com você assim, Harry!" – Ela ria enquanto tentava não ceder às tentações do marido. Quando Harry finalmente a largou disse. – "Vou ser transferida no jornal."

"Transferida? Como assim? Para onde você vai?" – Harry agora pegava os pratos e talheres e distribuía-os sobre a mesa.

"Sim. Brown me convidou hoje para ser a Colunista Sênior de Política do Profeta."

"Você está brincando?" – Disse olhando-a estático.

"Não."

"Isso é maravilhoso, Ginny." – Harry puxou a mulher pela cintura e beijou-lhe apaixonadamente.

"Espera." – Disse quando se separaram. – "Eu preciso contar para mamãe e papai antes do jantar."

Correu em direção ao escritório e pegou o primeiro pergaminho em branco que encontrou na sua frente. Ao pegar a pena para começar a escrever, mudou de ideia e decidiu que apenas escreveria dizendo que tinha uma novidade para contá-los. Esse era o tipo de notícia que se dava apenas pessoalmente.

_Papai e Mamãe,_

_Tenho uma boa notícia para lhes dar! Espero pode ter todos reunidos para contá-los._

_Desculpem-me o mistério, mas achei melhor fazê-lo pessoalmente!_

_Amor,_

_Ginny_

Enrolou o pergaminho e logo pendurou na pata da sua coruja Cherry, que voou satisfeita.

* * *

No outro dia estava pontualmente às catorze horas na sala de Barrick Brown. Estava ainda nervosa, mas sentia que tinha feito a escolha certa. Tinha o total apoio de Harry, o que lhe fazia sentir-se melhor.

"Muito bem, Potter." – Disse Brown sentando-se à mesa. – "Aqui está seu contrato. Tome o tempo que precisar antes de assinar." – Barrick deu o papel na mão de Ginny e começou a mexer na papelada sobre a mesa sem lhe dar muita importância.

Leu cada linha atenciosamente, mas não continha nada de diferente, apenas as cláusulas normais de qualquer emprego. Por segurança, leu uma segunda vez antes de pegar a pena e finalmente assinar.

"Aqui está, senhor Brown." – Ginny entregou os papeis a ele, que verificou cada assinatura dela.

"Ótimo. Você começa no dia 21 deste mês, pode ficar de folga até lá. Sugiro que nesse período se prepare para seu novo cargo, você vai precisar."

"Senhor Brown, Rebecca Jonnes vai ficar com meu antigo cargo?" – Perguntou. Jonnes era, na opinião dela, a pessoa mais indicada para substituí-la, afinal tinham trabalhado juntas por muito tempo e conhecia a competência da amiga. Rebecca terminou Hogwarts um ano depois dela e foi jogadora da Corvinal como batedora.

"Certamente." – Respondeu Brown.

Ginny sorriu contente, Rebecca era uma boa redatora, tinha certeza de que ela se sairia bem._ Vou sentir tanta falta dos jogos, das entrevistas... Mas há mudanças que vem para o bem e eu sinto que essa é uma delas. _Ao sair da sala de Brown, dirigiu-se à sala da amiga.

"Ginny!"- Rebecca sorriu e levantou-se para abraçar a amiga.

"Becca! Eu estou tão feliz que tenham nomeado você no meu lugar. Seria uma injustiça se tivessem colocado qualquer outra pessoa."

"Vou sentir sua falta." – Disse a amiga sorrindo. – "Assistir os jogos não vai ter a mesma graça sem você, com quem vou poder comentar sobre aqueles os jogadores do Cannons?"

Ginny gargalhou. – "Vou sentir falta também, mas sempre que eu puder vou assistir aos jogos. E você sempre que precisar pode me procurar também."

"Você sabe que eu nunca vou redigir igual a você." – A amiga parecia insegura.

"E ninguém espera que você o faça. Você tem seu jeito especial e diferente de escrever, não foi por pouco que te chamaram para o cargo Sênior, você o merece." – Ginny abraçou a amiga e já sentia vontade de chorar.

"Promete que vem aos jogos?" – disse com os olhos verdes marejados.

"Prometo." - Respondeu Ginny.

Voltou para casa ansiosa e começar seu novo trabalho, reuniu, então, todos os jornais que tinha do Profeta para poder ler a sessão de política. Abriu o primeiro da pilha e imediatamente pulou para a página três.

_Londres, Sexta-feira, 17 de Julho de 2009_

_Por James Harris, Correspondente Sênior de Política_

**_Senhor Malfoy quem o Ministro pretende indicar ao cargo de Diretor de Hogwarts após a aposentadoria de Minerva McGonagall?_**

"_Semana passada foi-me feita a mesma pergunta. Eu disse que a previsão era de um mês. Eu realmente vou ter que ficar repetindo a mesma resposta toda semana?"_

**_Sua família estava lutando junto ao Lorde das Trevas, você sente que, de certa forma, prejudicou a saúde da professora?_**

_O senhor Malfoy se recusou a continuar a entrevista. Uma vergonha para o mundo mágico que ele se porte desta forma._

_Que tipo de trasgo faria uma matéria desse tipo? Isso era uma coluna sobre política ou fofocas?_ Não surpreendia que a seção de política precisasse de uma repaginada. Pegou então o próximo jornal curiosa para saber o que leria.

_Londres, Terça-feira, 8 de setembro de 2009_

_Por James Harris, Correspondente Sênior de Política_

**_Senhor Subsecretário Sênior, foi visível a queda de alunos em Hogwarts esse ano. O senhor pretende ter filhos para dar continuidade à espécie?_**

_O senhor Malfoy mais uma vez se recusou a responder a nossa pergunta e disse que não daria mais entrevistas exclusivas ao Profeta Diário. Mais uma vez mostrou sua falta de respeito aos jornalistas e leitores. Nós estamos apenas tentando fazer o nosso trabalho._

_Isso aqui é um insulto à inteligência dos leitores. Como uma pessoa que se diz jornalista de política redige matérias como esta?_ Foi então que Ginny percebeu pela primeira vez que apesar do novo cargo ser excepcional, teria um fardo: estaria frequentemente na companhia de Draco de Malfoy, que apesar de dever sua vida a Harry, nunca deixou de ser o menino arrogante e egoísta de Hogwarts. _Nossa relação vai ser estritamente profissional. Nada de rixas entre famílias, apenas o necessário para que eu possa fazer o meu trabalho e ele o dele._

Passou os dias que se passaram a ler antigos jornais não só do Profeta Diário, mas também dos demais jornais da Inglaterra que assinava. _Vou mostrar a eles porque mereci esse cargo, ou eu não me chamo Ginevra Molly Potter._

* * *

Na segunda-feira dia 21, pontualmente às oito horas, estava na sala do Senhor Brown para ter a primeira reunião como redatora de política.

"Pontualmente como sempre, Potter." – Ginny se assustou quando o viu, ele tinha deixado o bigode crescer. _Está parecendo mais um leão marinho._

"Não é mais do que minha obrigação, senhor Brown." – Ginny se concentrava ao máximo para não olhar para o bigode dele. _Olhe nos olhos. Nos olhos, Ginevra._

"Bom, Potter, como você deve saber a coluna de política do nosso jornal estava decadente." – _Não bastava que ele tivesse deixado o bigode crescer, pegou também a mania irritante de ficar passando os dedos nele._

"É, acredito que estava abaixo das expectativas."

"'Abaixo das expectativas'? Seria bom se tivesse 'abaixo das expectativas'. Aquilo ali já estava no fundo do poço. Como se não bastasse o incompetente do Harris ainda conseguiu com que perdêssemos nossa entrevista exclusiva. Malfoy nunca mais nos permitiu uma entrevista sequer!"

"Vocês o despediram?"

"Você acha que a coluna social perderia alguém como Harris? Claro que não!"

Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas, nem ao menos entendia porque ficaram com ele tanto tempo.

"Muito bem, Potter. Agora meu assunto é você. Eu _preciso _que você nos conseguia a entrevista exclusiva de novo. É de extrema importância para o jornal a relação com o Ministro e o Subsecretário Sênior, é o que nos diferencia de todos os jornais da Inglaterra."

A relação profissional entre ela e Malfoy ia começar mais cedo do que imaginava. Ginny começou então a pensar como conquistaria a confiança do Malfoy para concedê-la as exclusivas.

"Você está me escutando, Potter?"

"Desculpe-me, Senhor Brown. Poderia repetir?" – Ficou extremamente envergonhada.

"Draco Malfoy não é uma pessoa fácil de lidar, eu estava dizendo. Você vai precisar ter muito tato ao falar com ele, cada palavra deve ser previamente pensada."

"Eu o conheço suficientemente bem para saber disso."

"Estou contando com você, Potter."

"Sim, senhor Brown."

"Semanalmente nas quartas-feiras o Ministro e o Subsecretário Sênior dão entrevistas coletivas no Ministério. Já as exclusivas acontecem a cada quinze dias no gabinete pessoal do Subsecretário Sênior, ou no do próprio Ministro, logo após a coletiva. Não me desaponte, Potter."

"Eu não vou."- Disse antes de se levantar e deixar a sala. Ela precisava colocar as mãos na massa agora.

Ginny se dirigiu à sua nova sala e chegando lá logo pegou a pena e o pergaminho. Iria escrever uma carta para Draco Malfoy pedindo que ele concedesse a ela uma reunião para que chegassem a um acordo.

_Londres, 04 de junho de 2010_

_Senhor Subsecretário Sênior Draco Malfoy,_

_O Profeta Diário tem conhecimento que foi do seu desagrado as últimas entrevistas concedidas ao jornal. Em razão disso viemos pedir uma retratação em benefício de ambos._

_Gostaria de marcar uma reunião com o Senhor Subsecretário de modo a discutirmos a possibilidade de uma nova parceria com o Profeta Diário._

_Tenha um bom dia._

_Ginevra Potter_

_Colunista Sênior de Política do Profeta Diário_

Eram dez da manhã quando mandou a coruja. _Na próxima semana devo estar recebendo uma resposta. _Começou então a elaborar algumas perguntar para a entrevista da semana e rabiscar algumas palavras para redigir uma matéria. E, quando percebeu, já eram sete horas da noite. _Como eu consegui passar tanto tempo aqui?_

Quando aparatou em casa, sentiu-a vazia e desejou que Harry estivesse lá, nunca gostava quando ele trabalhava à noite. Foi até a cozinha e preparou alguma coisa rápida e encheu uma taça de vinho. Na mesa ainda estavam espalhados os jornais que leu mais cedo e o mais perto de si chamou sua atenção. Curiosa, pegou o jornal e começou a ler.

**_Draco Malfoy aproveita as férias com esposa nas Ilhas Maldivas_**

_Londres, sábado 4 de julho de 2009._

_O Subsecretário Sênior foi flagrado divertindo-se em um hotel de luxo com sua esposa Astoria. Segundo fontes, os dois estariam comemorando 5 anos de casamento. Será que planejam voltar com a família maior? Dificilmente o casal é visto junto em publico, então vamos torcer que o nosso palpite esteja certo!_

_Foto superior: momento íntimo do casal no restaurante do hotel (Foto: cinegrafista amador)_

_Foto inferior: Momentos depois de saírem da água (Foto: cinegrafista amador)_

_Por Anna Frank, Correspondente de Entretenimento_

"Patético." – Disse depois de tomar um gole de vinho. – "Como se alguém se interessasse pela vida do Malfoy." – Sem mais interesse algum no jornal a sua frente, terminou o jantar e recolheu todos os jornais sobre a mesa, guardando-os em seguida no armário da sala.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que não deveria estar dando uma desculpa esfarrapada, que é o que geralmente as autoras fazem quando demoram para postar, mas eu juro que a minha desculpa é verdadeira e boa! hahaha. Sei que não é do interesse de vocês saber de minha vida pessoal, mas é que eu recentemente resolvi dar uma reviravolta na minha vida, tranquei a faculdade e agora estou novamente estudando para o vestibular =(( Entrei esse semestre num cursinho intensivo que é MUITO intensivo e estou realmente ficando louca e sem tempo para nada, mal saio de casa! Como se não fosse o bastante, meu namorado viajou e eu tive que ajudá-lo a resolver um monte de bronca, semana passada ele voltou e ficou 6 dias aqui, viajando novamente hoje.. Muita loucura! Enfim, sei que não vos interessa saber de minha vida, mas achei que lhes devia uma explicação!

Juro que li e reli para corrigir tudo o que pudesse estar errado, mas sei que nunca vai estar 100% correto porque quando somos nós mesmos que escrevemos e corrigimos é muito difícil visualizar os erros. Ainda estou à procura de uma beta para me ajudar nessa aventura! Desculpem-me qualquer coisa, ok?

Muito obrigada a todas leitoras queridas que me mandaram review. Sei que posso responder diretamente as reviews sem encher a fic, mas eu sou old fashion e sempre amei quando respondiam as minhas no próprio capítulo! Então ai vai:

**Liane**: espero não te decepcionar, é uma responsabilidade muito grande uma vez que você não lê faz tempo esse shipper!Muito obrigada pela review!

**Brubyy**: amiga! obrigada por ler, sei que estás altamente sem tempo por causa da OAB e mesmo assim tirasse um tempinho para ler! Espero que continue gostando!Hahahaha, eu adoro começar fics com drama *.*! Estou tentando deixar o Draco DAQUELE jeitinho que a gente gostaaaa! S2

**Ludi A**: Opaaa! Fiquei tão feliz de ter capitado a sua atenção! Obrigada por tudo que vc me falou, por cada comentário, foi muito importante pra mim! Eu vi que vc atualizou sua fic e vou ler nesse fim de semana sem falta!

Muito obrigada também a todos que leram e não mandaram review (espero que tenham gostado e caso sim, por favor deixem-me saber disso mandando uma review), a todos que me colocaram nos favoritos (**Bruna Faria** e**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley**) e me deram follow (**Bruna Faria** e**Ludi A**)!


End file.
